Choose Me
by LillyKriyu
Summary: This is what i think should've happened after season 2.


Vampire Knight - Fanfiction

Zero x Yuki (This is how i think Vampire Knight season3 should go or should've gone)

"She, shes right there. Her long hair whipping around, teasing my anger? love? Emotions are so annoying." Zero raised his gun ans stared down Yuki. "She put down Artemis? Why is she smiling. Shes, accepting it. Shes not fighting back." Zero thought. Zero pulled the trigger half way. Yuki closed her eyes listening to the ocean breeze whistling around her. Too many things were happening in her life. Too complicated. "Yes, it would hurt Kaname and Zero that I'm gone. But they'll be better off. I'm glad hes the one to kill me." Zero closed his eyes and looked away. It had been too long. "Whats taking so long?" Yuki thought, she opened her eyes to find a conflicted zero looking away. "Don't look away Kiryu." Zero's eyes widened. He stared at her. "If i was a Level E, and you looked away, i would've have already attacked you. How unprofessional." Yuki smirked.

Zero stared at her in shock. Yuki stared at her feet and sighed. "Zero, I..." Suddenly Yuki felt firmilar arms rapping around her, squeezing her tight. Yuki dropped her Artemis. She looked up at a silver haired man trying to hold back tears. Yuki's eye widened. "He, hes crying?! Zero..." Yuki thought, she nestled her head on his chest, squeezing him back. "You know, you look like this girl i loved. She died. I miss her so much." Zero placed his head on Yukis. A wave swooshed in, wetting their feet. They didn't care. "You must be hungry, you've become delusional, Zero... I'm right here." Yuki placed her hand on his cheek. Zero stared at Yuki in silence. Zero grabbed Yuki's face and did something he should've done a year ago. He kissed her. Yuki kissed him back. Zero pulled away looking down and holding her shoulders. "No your not. Goodbye Ms. Pureblood Princess." Yuki picked up her Artemis and watched as Zero sped away. "Goodbye Mr. Future Hunter Society President." Yuki turned away not realizing that he stopped to watch her.

"I hope you know, I heard that." Zero thought to himself. His eyes turned blood red and pointed his gun behind him. "What do you want." Zero placed his finger on the trigger, ready to fire. "Don't think for a second, i wont hold that disgrace of a kiss against you Kriyu." Kaname's voice made it's way up into Zeros ears as a spider creeps on its prey. "I just want you to know Kuran..." Zero turned to face him. "... She kissed back. Guess she didn't think it was a disgrace of a kiss" Zero smirked. Kaname's body turned into bats that dissapered into the sky leaving a less then happy look on Kaname's face to be seen last. Zero chuckled to himself accepting his win. "Take that Kuran." Zero's eyes relaxed to his normal lavender.

-A few months later-

Yuki walked down the halls of Cross Acadamy, she sighed. "This used to be a happy place for me. I had a Kaname. A Zero that didn't hate me. I had a best friend. And I wasnt a purblood vampire." Yuki thought to herself. She walked to the night class's room they had for the night. She sensed someone ahead of her. She looked up to find Zero staring out the window. "I remember that night. She couldn't ask him. She wanted to so badly." Zero opened his eyes to find a Human Yuki holding his hand and smiling back at him. Zero's eyes widened. "Yu.." The Human Yuki faded. Zero sighed. Zero quickly looked up and sensed someone walk pass him. He reacted and grabbed the arm of who ever it was. "Zero!" It was Yuki. He stared at her in silence. "What are you doing, your supposed to be in class." Yuki pulled her arm away. "Actually Mr. Kriyu, its five minutes till. So nah." Yuki stuck her tongue out at Zero.

Zero didn't know how to react. He looked back out the window. There was silence between the two. Yuki started to walk away. "Do you remember that night. The night you tried to ask Kuran something, something very important, but couldn't." Yuki stared at Zero. "Yes." She replied hesitantly. "I bet you Kuran never yold you what happened after that." Zero put his head against the window. "N-No. I dont beilive he has. Do you mind telling me or are you going to do that nevermind sorry stupid crap?" Zero looked back at Yuki. "What nevermind crap?! Nevermind i dont want to hear it." Yuki giggled. Zero relized he answered his own question. "Oh shut up." Zero smirked. Then silence yet again. "I tried to ask him." Yuki blushed a little. "W-What?" Zero sighed. "I went to his room, and tried to ask him that very important question. I asked him if he had any intention of making your fears go away. I know i shouldn't have pried into your past. Its none of business. But you were so upset. I felt lie i had to do something. But instead of answering my questions. He shoved me in a wall and told me he hated me instead." Yuki's eyes widened. Then she sighed. Yuki went to Zero and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Zero froze.

"Thankyou. I- I wish you didn't hate me so much." Zero's eyes widened. Yuki was stopped from walking away by Zero grabbing her arm and swinging her into a hug. "Zero..." Yuki rapped her arms around him. "My Dear Yuki. You still have such a big heart. Its your best quality, but i fear that big heart is getting in my way." Kanames voice yet again basically cock blocked a happy moment for Zero. "K-Kaname!" Yuki walked towards Kaname and left Zero standing there in anger. Zeros heart sank. "I'm sorry but this is only a fragment of me. You cant hug me." Yuki paused in disappointment. "Zero..." Kaname's fragment walked towards Zero. "I don't want you to forget who she really belongs to. You are still her sheild, and that is ALL you will ever be, a Vampire Knight." Zero clenched his fists. "WILL YOU SHUT IT! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS! YOU KEEP DECIDING FOR HER SHE CANT THINK STRAIGHT! SHE, SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO TURN HER! SHE JUST WANTED ANSWERS! IF YOU WANT HER, COME BRING YOUR PUSSY ASS OVER HERE AND TAKE HER! BUT ALL YOU HAVE IS A FRAGMENT! MEANWHILE..." Zero marched towards Yuki in a huff. "I CAN DO THIS!" Zero hugged Yuki tightly, Yuki didn't know how to react. She wanted to hug Zero back but she still had feelings for Kaname. "Kiryu, you're pathetic." Zero's eyes had a red tint to them. "OH REALLY." Zero hugged Yuki tighter. "Z-Zero..." Yuki didn't know what to do. She never saw Zero act like this. "Just stop embarrassing your self Kiryu." Kaname smirked and folded his arms. Zero pulled away and sighed. Kaname started to fade away but noticed Zero smiling. "Whats so funny Kiryu?" Zero looked up at Kaname smirking.

"Yuki. Do you love him?" Zero asked. "I-I...yes." Yuki sighed. Zero's heart sank a bit. Kaname was revealed. "Do you, love me?" Yuki clenched her fist. "Y-Yes."


End file.
